


I'd Run and Hide at the Call of my Name

by FolleseGaskarth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, All Human AU, Anal Sex, Barebacking, College AU, M/M, PWP, Porn, Smut, virgin!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolleseGaskarth/pseuds/FolleseGaskarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a tiresome night, with an exam approaching the next day, Dean and Cas learn about more then just American History.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Run and Hide at the Call of my Name

**Author's Note:**

> All-Human College AU. There is honestly absolutely no plot. I have no idea what went through my mind to motivate me to write this :) Enjoy! <3

Castiel still didn't believe it was a good idea to be studying in their room, as opposed to the library, and this late at night, as well. But the boys had a test the next day and Cas could use all the help he could get. And considering Dean was a brainiac, he was sure to be able to help him. Well, if only Castiel could fucking concentrate.

"Cas?" Dean asked, snapping his fingers in front of Castiel's face. "You okay there?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"Well, c'mon, pay attention. Now tell me again, what happened during the Boston Massacre?"  
"The British and the Colonists got into a fight because the colonists felt intimidated by the redcoats being stationed at their ports and so the colonists began tormenting the soldiers with rock filled snowballs and then shots were fired. Oh, and historians still debate as to who fired the first shot." Dean smiled which in turn made Cas smile.  
"Awesome," He responded, handing Castiel a can of beer to try and keep him active and awake. "You're gonna ace this test tomorrow."  
"I'm just lucky I have a smart roommate." Castiel muttered.  
"Oh, come on, you're smart, too, Cas."  
"Thanks." He responded, looking down to hide the blush he felt rising now that Dean had dragged his chair to sit closer, basically directly next to, Castiel.  
"Now you read up to before the Revolutionary War, right?" Castiel nodded. "Good. I think you're all set. The Boston Massacre was the last thing you needed to go over." Castiel looked at the clock; it was nearing 1AM, they had been studying for about 5 hours. Dean was a miracle worker to get Cas to understand American history.  
"Thank you, Dean. And sorry for keeping you up so late."  
"Ah, don't sweat it. I could've used the review, too. And you know I don't mind," He threw his arm around Castiel's shoulder, which caused him to look over at Dean, the affectionate touch reddening his cheeks. "You okay?" He asked after a while of Castiel just staring at him. He nodded. Dean chuckled. "I think you need some rest, Cas," Castiel still didn't move. "Cas?"  
"Oh, uh, sorry." He said, looking down again.

Dean's hand was still on his shoulder and he wished Dean would move away. He had to look in the other direction to keep his tomato-red face from being too noticeable. The late night and the bit of alcohol surging through his system allowed his thoughts to run loose. He couldn't help but imagine Dean's plush-looking lips on his own, and that strong hand on his shoulder directing him in bed, instead. He could feel an erection starting which only made everything about twenty times worse.

"You gonna go to bed, Cas? You alright?" And God, that voice. Castiel couldn't stop himself as he imagined all the sinful, dirty things Dean could be saying to him instead. He managed to nod slightly through some miracle. "Cas..." Dean repeated as he brought his other hand around to force Cas to face him. Castiel cast his eyes down, he couldn't look Dean in the face as his face grew dark pink. "Cas, what's wrong? Do you..." He trailed off as he unintentionally and briefly caught a glimpse of the obvious bulge in Castiel's pants. "Oh." He said stupidly.  
"I-uh-I'm going to sleep now." Castiel said in a quick mumble as he got up awkwardly and dashed over to grab some comfortable clothes.

He quickly threw his shirt over his head and replaced it with another. He almost felt tears stinging the back of his eyes as he felt so stupid for letting Dean see him like that. He was happy Dean had turned the lights off in preparation for sleep so that he wouldn't see him if the tears spilled over his eyes. He was just pulling his jeans off when he felt two hands at his side. He stopped abruptly, all his bodily functions freezing as he felt Dean's body pressed up against his. He tilted his head back to look at the person behind him; he had to verify that it was Dean because he still didn't believe it. He hadn't heard footsteps or anything but he sure as hell wasn't complaining when Dean moved to press an open-mouthed kiss to Cas's exposed neck. Castiel moaned through a closed mouth, trying his best to stay quiet.

"What were you thinking about?" Dean asked, his mouth going back to work as his hands moved up and down Cas's sides. Castiel tried to answer but every time he opened his mouth all that left were little whimpers and noises. "Thinking about me?" Dean asked to spur him on. Castiel nodded, a little noise leaving his lips at the same time. "I thought so. Well, it's not that hard to imagine," He emphasized that one word as he rolled his hips into Castiel's backside. "Considering you jerk off to the thought of me in the bathroom." Castiel froze.  
"W-what?"  
"I heard you, Cas. I came home a few days ago. You were in the bathroom. Those sweaty, breathy, sexy gasps of yours in between saying my name. God, it got me hard. I've been waiting to tell you. But I thought it'd be better to surprise you instead." His sentences were punctuated with small kisses leading from Cas's neck to his jaw line now.  
"Dean, I-I-"  
"Don't even think about apologizing. The only thing you should be sorry for is for not telling me earlier. You have no idea how hot it is to hear you say my name like that, Cas. I'll make you do it all night, even if it kills me."  
"Oh, Dean!" He let out as Dean quickly turned him and pushed him down onto his own bed.  
"Yeah, baby," He said as he climbed on top of Cas. "Just like that."

Dean tossed his shirt off and threw it to the other side of the room in a hurry. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Cas's. They moved slowly at first, hands finding each other and intertwining, lips all plush and soft against each other. And then their free hands moving to tug on remaining clothing, lips being bitten, and moans filling the air around them. Cas freed his other hand to unbutton and pull off Dean's pants. Dean followed suit and removed Castiel's. As soon as there were less layers between them, Cas began to thrust upwards against Dean's growing erection. And for once, it was Dean who was moaning so shamelessly he couldn't function.

"God, Cas," He said, switching gears quickly and pushing Cas's body down, allowing himself to palm the squirming boy's boner. "You're a horny little slut, aren't you?" Cas felt seriously hot underneath Dean's hands. He continued to moan into the space between them as Dean occasionally caught the sounds in his mouth.  
"Dean, Dean..." He began, growing closer and closer to his release and allowing the words to spill forward as they normally did when he was doing this to himself. Dean moaned, actually moaned, at the sound of his name dripping off of Cas's tongue.  
"Mmm, Cas. Can't wait to fuck you so nice and hard, 'till you can't say anything but my name."  
"Yes, Dean. Please, Dean." He begged and whimpered. And goddamn if that didn't make Dean impossibly harder because he was asking for it. And not only that but he never imagined Cas would ever be like this; sweet, quiet, shy Cas: a vocal, whimpering, begging, leaking, gorgeous mess in Dean Winchester's hands.  
"Fuck, Cas," He said as he pulled his hand away, leaving Cas whining and taking unnaturally heavy breaths. "You look so perfect like this. Never told me you were so good in bed."  
"I had no idea myself." Dean stopped suddenly.  
"You-you mean you're a virgin, Cas?" Cas nodded softly, shyly and even through the dark night Dean could see his big, blue eyes staring up at him, this innocently sinful expression on his face and Dean was a million times more eager to take on Cas. "Well, I'm honored to be your first," He chuckled darkly next to his ear before bringing their lips together again. "Y'know, I never thought I'd have a thing for nerdy, shy boys who jerked off in their dorm bathrooms but fuck you're seriously hot, Cas."  
"And I never expected you to be so dominant, Dean. You were always quiet, too. But I love hearing you like this. Tell me what you want me to do, anything." Dean had to lay his head on Cas's shoulder and take a few deep breaths; God, that was hot. Cas wanted to be dominated.  
"Keeping all these secrets from me, baby boy," Dean moved to take off Cas's underwear and then his own, interrupting his own sentences with moans as he slid his dick against Cas's. "Such a good kisser, wonderful with your sexy, dirty words, and goddamn, the way you moan, Cas. It makes me wanna come on the spot."

Cas moaned into Dean's mouth; never in a million years did he ever think this would be happening to him. Not only was godly Dean Winchester saying the nastiest things to him but was also turned on by him. Cas moaned louder as he grabbed both their cocks in his hand. Dean thrusted up into the delicious friction.

"You're shitting me, right? Virgin my ass."  
"Doesn't mean I don't have experience. I know what to do, Dean. Just had to give me a chance." It was easier for him to flirt back now. Well, hell, he was holding his dick in his hand.  
"You're too fucking hot, Cas. Gonna make me lose my mind before this is over."

They smashed lips together again, Cas picking up the speed in his hand and then teasing Dean by slowing down. And then Cas let go, leaving a certain green-eyed man wanting more, a whole lot more. Dean leaned down and rubbed their bodies together, not being able to use his hands which were supporting him. He was close, they both were, and he knew he couldn't last much longer. He pulled off to dig a bottle of lube out from his drawer.

"Please, Dean," Cas said as he grabbed the bottle from Dean's hands. "Allow me."  
In one swift motion, he opened the bottle and poured a generous amount on his fingers. By the time Dean could register what was happening, Cas already had one finger circling his entrance. Dean moaned at the precious sight in front of him. Cas was spread out enticingly in front of him, his middle finger halfway inside of himself. Dean had to use every last ounce of self control he had not to lean down and add his tongue to the mix. And then he figured, why the hell not? He leaned forward and allowed his tongue to swipe as much of Cas's entrance as he could. He pulled back, tasting cherries and the rich, musky flavor of Cas. Not to mention hearing Cas's low growl in his chest as he now added another finger and used his free hand to bring Dean's lips back to his hole.

"Dean, Dean, oh-that feels amazing."

Dean leaned up and pressed his lips to Cas's as he ran a hand through his damp hair. He moaned into Cas as he thought about the fact that he was making out with his incredibly hot and sexy roommate who had, now, three fingers inside himself.

Cas decided he was ready enough and slowly pulled his fingers out of himself. He pushed Dean back on the mattress, crawling closer to him in a way that could turn anyone on. Dean landed with his legs slightly open, leaning on his hands, hard cock pressed to his stomach. An incredibly obscene, rated-x position topped with a grin that made even the most innocent of angels feel sinful. Cas opened his legs wider, took a freshly lubed hand, and wrapped it around Dean's cock. He pumped slowly, getting Dean nice and slick. A bead of precum forming at the head which Cas lapped up with pleasure. Dean swiftly reached down to squeeze the base of his erection, trying to stave his orgasm as he groaned loudly.

"Fuck, Cas," He ran one hand through Cas's hair. He was so perfect for him, to him. "Want me to fuck you? Want me to make you feel good and raw?" Cas moved to sit in Dean's lap, his legs on either side of Dean's and his forehead against his.

"Actually," He began shyly. "I wanna ride you, Dean." Dean closed his eyes shut and let out a low groan at the thought. And then another when he realized it didn't just have to be a thought. He turned and laid on the bed, bringing Cas with him and allowing him to rest his ass on his stomach.  
"Gonna ride me good, right, Cas?" Cas nodded.  
"Of course, baby."

Cas straightened Dean's legs and positioned himself, his leg muscles holding his ass directly over Dean's insanely hard cock. He lowered himself too slowly for Dean's tastes but Dean didn't dare try to fix it, he wanted to enjoy Cas's show. Cas sat down teasingly; he was halfway in before he pulled back up again and then began the journey again. Dean whimpered at his tease, he just wanted to be inside Cas already.

Finally, Dean was fully buried in Cas. The latter leaned down, grinding his body down on Dean's as he softly kissed him. He stayed still, denying Dean any more friction around his tight, little hole. Dean reached to grab Cas's ass in his hands.

"C'mon baby, enough with the tease," He bit Cas's lip. "Be a good little cockslut and put on a show for me. You know I love that." He knew his words could get through to Cas.  
"Oh, Dean."

Cas pulled back, ran a hand through his hair and pulled up once and then sat back down. Hard. Both boys let out a loud groan at the incredible friction. Cas was immensely tight, even with all the prep work and times he'd done this to himself. Cas began to repeat the cycle faster now, using his legs to lift his body up and then down quickly. He rolled his hips forward, his hands folding behind his head, and a small smile playing his lips as he knew Dean's eyes were on him.

"Fuck, Cas. You look so fucking hot right now. You feel amazing, so tight..." His sentence trailing off into a moan.  
"Mmm, Dean. You feel so good, so big. Fill me up nice," Dean began to thrust his hips up at this; Cas really knew how to use his words. "Touch me, Dean," And he obeyed, reaching to pump Cas's dick in his hand. "Dean, Dean..." Cas began to moan in that way he did when he was close to release, those breathy gasps in between every syllable of Dean's name.  
"Shit, fuck yes, Cas. Keep going." He babbled, growing quite close himself as Cas ground down into his cock and said his name in the way that turned his brain to mush.

Cas was so close, achingly close. Dean pressed the nail of his thumb against his slit and Cas lost it. He came messy, spilling all over Dean's hands. But he wanted Dean to feel how he felt.

"Fuck, Dean." He stated in a moaning breath and Dean was gone.

He never thought there could be anything hotter than Cas saying his name until he got Cas to curse. He spilled into Cas with force as they both felt his come marking up his walls.  
Castiel collapsed onto Dean's chest, slowly pulling off of him. Dean grabbed a napkin from the table beside them and cleaned up the mess as well as he could. Cas curled up into his side as they both tried to restore their breathing to normal.

"So," Dean said after a while of them pressing lazy kisses against each other's mouths. "Not only are you smart and cute but also incredibly hot and amazing in bed," Castiel smiled, pressing his blushing face against Dean's side. "Oh, what? Now you're shy?" He teased. "You just obscenely flirted with me, rode me, and cursed for the first time in front of me just to make me come and now you can't even accept a compliment? Goddamn, you're too adorable." He said as he kissed Castiel once more.  
"Dean?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can-can we do this again?"  
"Hmm, if you can ace that test tomorrow, then I'll reward you," Cas didn't even need to see his face to imagine the devilish grin on it. "Deal?"  
"Of course, Dean." He responded, smiling because Dean knew he would pass that test with flying colors.


End file.
